Slow moments
by HiHelloIWeird
Summary: In life we face countless meaningful moments that pass us by faster than we can even recall, when a moment is truly special it slows down and we enjoy it to the fullest. This is just a oneshot where a moment like this happens to Soul and Maka.


__

_Time has slow and fast moments_

_In our lives we experience hundreds of fast moments_

"Hey Soul…" Maka whispered

Soul crawled out of his countless blankets and glanced at his meister. She was wearing nothing but a pair of gray super short shorts and a blue long sleeved sweater that was so big on her that it could easily have been mistaken as one of his. Her hair was down and had she had a slight trace of a bed head. Soul took all of this in to account in a matter of seconds and he thought she looked adorable. Soul was slightly blushing now but it wasn't all that noticeable. Soul looked away to hide his slight blush in fear Maka would see it and looked at the clock. It was 2:17 am.

"W-what is it Maka do you have any idea what time it is. It's not cool to be woken up this early." Soul said as calm and smoothly as he could.

Maka looked down and almost looked a little sad maybe even embarrassed. "Sorry about waking you I'll go since you probably want to go to sleep." He slightly cursed on the inside for saying something that upset her. In a slight panic Soul tried to rephrase what he said "Ah Maka! Wait! I didn't mean for it to come out like that uh… what do you need you okay?" Soul said in the gentlest way possible.

Maka looked back at Soul with a large blush on her cheeks. "Well um… It's um… really cold in the apartment since the heater doesn't work. So I went to get another blanket but you kind of took the rest… so I was kind a hoping you'd give a few up so I could go back to sleep." Soul looked at the numerous amounts of blankets he'd taken before they'd gone to sleep and his blush grew. Yeah it was really cold and he had taken all of the spare blankets without even thinking about Maka and how she might need one, but he had an idea that would keep them both warm. The idea even made him smile a little.

"Well I kind a don't want to give up any of the blankets so why don't you just sleep in my bed tonight that way we'd both stay warm." Soul said this very casually and he was even smirking a little, his smirk only became noticeable after Maka started to blush very deeply.

"N-no it's okay Soul um.. I can't I… I'm just going back to my room now." As Maka was about to walk back Soul grabbed her and pulled her into the many blankets. Pinning her so she couldn't try to get out or struggle.

"It's cool Maka besides it would be a lot warmer in the room with two people then just one." As Maka tired her best to get free she started to feel a lot warmer and she thought it was cozy in all the blankets her will to leave was fading. Soul noticed this and let her go. "There see its warmer under all these blankets just go to sleep Maka I can't have my meister get a cold just cause our stupid heater decided to die on us can I?"

Maka's eyes were starting to shut as she snuggled closer to Soul to get warm. Soul also moved closer to Maka with the same reason. Maka almost asleep decided to lie under Soul's head which surprised Soul but was not unwelcomed. He hugged Maka in a slight embrace as she was quickly nodding off before falling to sleep Maka had something to tell Soul.

"Hey Soul?"

"Hm? What is it don't tell me you still plan on leaving and freezing your ass off outside."

"No, that's not it. I just wanted to say sorry again for waking you up and well thanks for letting me stay here." She looked up and saw a smirking Soul

"It's cool Maka besides it's a lot warmer now with you here now don't mind it and go to sleep." Soul said this and quickly shut his eyes about to fall asleep. Maka followed suit and both were soon dreaming, and sleeping sweetly in the warmth of their embrace.

_But it's the slow moments that make life meaningful_

* * *

**Yeah I just made this cause I neede to clear my head. I think I made Maka really OOC here and I'm sorry for that. Also if anyone is wondering why I made the time so specific its because it was the time I was writing this at so I'm really tired and I think I'll go to sleep now. xp**


End file.
